If I Told You I Loved You -- Oh, I'd Hurt You Bad
by Gabrielle D
Summary: A truly wonderful story of how Lily and James met. Chapter 2 just posted. You classic Boy meets girl, boy hates girl, boy argues with girl, boy falls for girl. Full of practicle jokes and smart mouth comments. I promis you WILL enjoy it. And if you don't
1. It's My Life

Lily Evens awoke on a fine Sunday morning, to a slight tickling sensation under her nose

A/N: This is a truly wonderful story of how Lily and James met. It gets much better, I promise and I'll tell you now, this is probably the closest to what J. K. Rowling would write if _she _went back in time and told us what happened in the days of Lily and James. 

CHAPTER ONE

****

IT'S MY LIFE 

Lily Evans awoke on a fine Sunday morning, to a slight tickling sensation under her nose. Falling out of bed she looked wildly around to find an evil face grinning broadly back at her. 

It streaked from the room as she made violent attempts to strangle it. 

"Petunia!" She screeched, digging madly through her draws, searching for jeans and a tee shirt. She quickly withdrew her hands at the feel of something slimy in the bottom of her dresser. Yellow gew covered her fingers. Sniffing it she realized it was only honey. Slamming her draws shut and leaving gewy fingerprints, she raced to the bathroom and found the honey came off quite easily.

Drying her hands she stared at the face in the mirror. Lily Evans was soon to be eleven. Though she had always called herself "ten-teen" She still couldn't help but think how much better "eleven-teen" sounded. 

She began to run a hairbrush through her hair. It was matted and resembled a rat's nest, though it was normally sleek, shinny and always bright red. She had green eyes, which she felt were the only truly wonderful thing about her. True she was constantly told she was beautiful by her parents but they also told Petunia she was pretty and that obviously meant they were obligated as parents to say such things. 

Petunia was her older and only sibling. She was skinny and bony with blonde hair that was approaching her mid-back. Yes, Lily liked her sister's hair but she preferred how she, Lily, looked. Lily was a teacher's pet and a great student. She loved her family, with exceptions, and had friends that would throw themselves infront of a bullet for her and she, them. 

"And think," Her sister sighed as Lily sat down at he breakfast table and started on her blueberry pancakes, "In one whole month you'll be at secondary school, And you'll be an ickle sixth grader." She taunted. 

"Petunia," Her mother warned. Mrs. Evans tried her hardest to be fair between the two girls and was constantly getting on to Petunia for teasing Lily. Petunia was jealous Lily made good grades and that she had more friends. Yes, Lily would be going off to secondary school, but she didn't like to think about it. 

The mail slot banged shut and Lily began to read an article on how a man saved a drowning chimpanzee. Walking into the hall she picked the mail up off the floor without looking at it, still reading about the chimpanzee. 

Tearing her eyes away from the page she began to sort the bills from the bills from the bills. Finally her eyes fell on something most peculiar. A letter in an odd envelope, made of parchment? 

She began to tear it open, thinking it was some kind of stationary from her cousin, who bought a new stationary every month. Lily remembered the previous month she had opened a letter and to her horror it had began to sing. 

Sliding it open she read: 

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

__

of WHITCHCRAFT _and _WIARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE 

__

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, 

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mrs. Evens, 

We are pleased to inform you that you been accepted

At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

Find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no 

Later than July 31. 

Yours sincerely, 

_Minerva McGonagall _

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lily stared at the letter, then her face broke out into a smile. She began to laugh. Petunia and her mother read over her shoulder in curiosity. 

Her mother started to laugh too. 

"Who sent _that_?" Petunia asked, not even smiling. 

"Oh, it's just a joke dear," Mrs. Evens assured her, "Who's it from?" 

"I don't know…" Lily turned the envelope over and over again in her hands as though hoping writing would appear while she was looking at the other side. 

"It doesn't say," She said finally. 

"You don't think it's _true_! Do you mum?" Petunia gasped.

"No," Her mother said, her grin vanishing. 

Lily soon forgot about the letter, she was to busy deciding how she would get back at Petunia. 

Soon she had three super-soakers filled to bursting point with chocolate syrup when there was a knock on her door. 

Tiptoeing quietly to the door Lily rested her ear on it. It was silent on the other side. Unlocking it she revealed a crack to peek into the hall.

Seeing it was her two best friends, Abby, short for Abigail and Lacey she put on a low mystical tone and asked through the crack, "Password?" 

Abby rolled her eyes while Lacey snickered. 

"C'mon Lil, let us in!" Abby whined.

"How do I know you aren't spies?" Lily asked in mock cautiousness.

With a shove of the door they were in.

Lacey was smaller and shorter than she and Abby who wore around the same sizes and both looked older than ten. 

Lacey was sporty and whacked, then again, all Lily's friends were whacked. Lacey had long brown hair she always wore in a simple ponytail. She was barely ever free to do anything and was a total bookworm. She had a small rather round face with blue eyes and didn't have to worry about diets were as Lily and Abby did. 

Abby on the other hand was an inch taller than Lily and always wore her hair down. It was blonde like Petunia's but since Abby's hair was her pride and joy it was much shinier and even, it blended exotically with her brown eyes. She was obsessed with her grades and was asked "out" every week but thought every boy but Justin was an idiot. Many people thought that since she liked books, Abby wasn't to be seen at the mall, but truly, she loved to shop. Lily had known Abby since second grade, though she had just recently met Lacey.

Since one of her friends loved books and the other adored the mall Lily felt she had acquired the best of both worlds. 

"So, why'd you call us?" Lacey asked, plopping down on the bed and picking up Lily's diary next on the nightstand before fiddling with it.

"Petunia," She said simply.

Lacey looked up from the diary and her face broke into an evil grin. 

"Lily?" Abby asked from behind her, suddenly looking serious, "May I talk to you?" 

Even though Lacey and Abby were Lily's two best friends they didn't enjoy each other's company all that much. But Lily guessed they just put up with eachother for her sake. She truly believed they wouldn't know eachother if she weren't friends with both of them. 

"Sure," Lily agreed, snatching the book out of Lacey's grasp and joining Abby by the dresser. When she reached her Lily realized Abby was holding the stationary. 

She smiled, "That's from my cousin."

Abby shot a worried glance behind Lily at Lacey and then began, "I got the same letter." She whispered. 

Lily grinned, surly this was a joke. However, Abby's face remained serious. 

"You're--You're not joking, are you?" Lily asked, her smile also fading.

Abby shook her head. 

"Let's wait for--"

"Ahem," Lacey cleared her throat loudly. "What are you talking about?" 

"Nothing," Abby said, stuffing the letter behind the dresser. 

Grinning once more Lily picked up the three squirt guns. 

"Chocolate," She said, handing one to Abby.

"And no whipped cream?" Lacey asked wickedly, opening her bag and pulling out three bottles of whipped cream. 

"And here I was thinking along the lines of honey," And Abby, in turn pulled out of her gym bag three large jars of honey. "Do we have a bucket?"

It was set. When Petunia walked out of the house, along with her friend, Harriet, they would then become, as Abbey put it, "The human banana split!" 

The three crouched low in the bushes, ready for fire. A bucket of honey teetered over the door and each of them were armed with a chocolate squirt gun and some whipped cream. And just to deck it off, Lacey had added some super glue to front door step.

The door creaked--They were coming out. Lily plugged her nose, trying hard not to laugh.

And it happened. The door flung open. Honey came poring down over the two unexacting girls.

Jumping out of the bushes Lily, Abby and Lacey let it rip. 

Petunia and Harriet stood there, stunned, honey dripping down their chins; chocolate syrup seeping slowly through their socks. The other three, laughing their heads off. Regaining feeling in her limbs Petunia made for Lily only to find her right shoe super-glued to the step and falling face first into the grass. Lily looked at Abby, Abby looked at Lacey, Lacey looked at Lily, and they all raised the whipped cream…

After being chased at least seven times around the block Lacey took shelter at her house to get ready for soft-ball and Abby led Lily to her house, half because her mom wanted to bake cookies and half to hide from Petunia. 

Stepping in a voice echoed from the kitchen. 

"Hey sweetheart! Is Lily with you?" 

"Hello Mrs. Lemont!" Lily said politely, stepping into the kitchen. 

"MOM!" Abby shrieked shrilly, "WHAT _ARE_ YOU WAERING!" 

A/N: So, What _is_ Mrs. Lemont wearing and how many letters will they have to send before Lily believes them? Find out in chapter 2! Thank you so mush and, hopefully I don't have to remind you, but **_REVIEW!_**

Gabbi D. 

[VeelaChick4000@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:VeelaChick4000@aol.com



	2. Unbelievable

A/N: It gets very exiting, but for now, it's just the beginning

A/N: It gets very exiting, but for now, it's just the beginning. Hopefully I will get at least 5 reviews for this but, who knows, I may not…

CHAPTER TWO

****

UNBELIEVABLE 

Lily was also alarmed by her strange assortments of garments, but managed to clap her ands over mouth before finishing Abby's sentence. Mrs. Lemont was a kind faced woman with long blonde hair pulled back in a clip. Tall and lean Lily found Abby to be the spitting image of her mother. She was very sweet and sensible. However, what she was wearing at the moment was far from sensible. Over the top of her skirt and tank top was a dark green robe made of flowing fabric. 

Mrs. Lemont ignored her daughter and began piling food on Abby and Lily's plates. Lily loved Mrs. Lemont's cooking and quickly busied herself with the fork beside her. She began to shovel down her casserole as Abby stood in the doorway, her mouth open and her eyes wide, staring at her mother.

"Aren't you going to sit down dear?" Mrs. Lemont asked her daughter kindly, "we really need to--er--talk." 

Abby shook her head, "What are you wearing?" She repeated. 

"Well, if you'd sit down I'd tell you!" Mrs. Lemont prompted, patting the chair next to her. 

Finally taking her seat Abby continued to stare. 

However, Lily didn't care how Mrs. Lemont looked. She was to busy shoving her chicken sandwich down her throat. 

"Lily dear, do you have your letter?" Mrs. Lemont said, placing her hands on the table after lifting a letter identical to the one Lily had received that morning out from under a larger envelope on the table. 

"My ledder?" Lily said through a mouth full of potatoes.

Mrs. Lemont smiled at Lily's puzzled expression. 

"Lily, you're a witch." 

"SHE A _WHAT_?" Abby screamed, leaving her chair and causing Lily to spill her soda all over the floor. 

"A witch dear." Mrs. Lemont repeated, acting as though her daughter had not just had an uncontrollable outburst. 

Abby was breathing heavily. Lily sat, dumbstruck. _A witch? Lily Evans, a witch?_ Surly this was some kind of joke. _A real witch?_

"Oh, hunny! Don't be jealous! You are too!" Mrs. Lemont added, mistaking the look of terror on Abby's face for jealousy. 

"See, it's all right here in your note," She said, lifting the tab on the envelope and pulling out a sheet of parchment with green writing on it. "Dear Miss Lemont--" She began, but suddenly there a thud next to them. Lily turned in her seat to find Abby sprawled on the tile in a dead faint. 

Lily left that evening at 8:00. She had decided to stay for dinner, not believing a word of what Mrs. Lemont had said until she swiped a stick through the air and the soda on the floor suddenly disappeared. Mrs. Lemont was taking Lily and Abby to do some shopping the next day. Mrs. Lemont had told Lily not to speak a word of her ability to her mother, that she would talk it over like adults. 

Shoving open her front door Lily suddenly felt a hard plop on her head. Before she had time to think, more gewy stuff descended from above, covering her in pudding. 

A/N: How do you like it? I'm not asking for reviews just yet, not since this is only the 2nd chapter and no one even knows this fic exists just yet. Please, **_REVIEW!_** Thank you!

~Gabbi D. 

[VeelaChick4000@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:VeelaChick4000@aol.com



End file.
